


Long Before Time Had a Name

by Quiznak_of_Grayskull



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Five worlds au, Gen, felid gods, five worlds, ninjago 5 worlds, nobody even knows what five worlds is I'm just extremely absorbed in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak_of_Grayskull/pseuds/Quiznak_of_Grayskull
Summary: The 'long before time had a name' intro thing, but my five worlds au. And the ninja's opinions on it to add more words because it was really short.
Kudos: 3





	Long Before Time Had a Name

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don't know what five worlds is, which you probably don't, it's a graphic novel series written/drawn by Mark Seigel, Alexis Seigel, Xanthe Bouma, Matt Rockefeller, and Boya Sun. I recommend it 10/10.

**_Long before time had a name, the Felid Gods came to Mon Domani. They built the beacons, and taught us sand dancing, a few talented ones rose to Star-level, under their guidance. But where there is light there will always be shadow. The mimic grew, unseen until it was too late. The Architect fell under its control, and some of the sand dancers soon after it. Unable to defeat it, the Great Queen sacrificed herself, and speared her arm through the mimic's heart, sealing it away. But the mimic will rise again, and only the living fire can defeat it._ **

Everyone had heard the story a thousand times. No one was sure if it was history, or simply a children’s book. Most assumed the latter.

Jay clung onto the small childhood hope that it was real, though he didn’t know why or how. Even if it was real, what would the Felid Gods even do to help  _ him  _ of all people. He simply wanted it to be true, it wasn’t hurting anyone why couldn’t he?

Kai hated it. Some people used it as an excuse. ‘We don’t have to do anything, if the Felid Gods don’t mind, it must be fine.’ Others used it to fuel their blissful ignorance. That was probably worse.

Nya hated it less than her brother, she hated that people managed to make money off of it. ‘Beacon energy, provided by Stan Moon. (Kids won’t eat it unless it’s orange.) Keeping the form-lock collars on!’

Cole couldn’t care less. It didn’t really matter. He liked the stories as a kid, but now? They just didn’t matter. And they were a lot darker than he remembered them being.

Zane barely heard the stories, but he believed in a small part of them. He didn’t understand, but neither did anyone else.

Lloyd wanted all of the books to be burned. People just wouldn’t shut up about them. They are stories. No matter how true they are. They are stories. And real stuff is happening while people gush about how amazing the ‘gods’ are and how much of a tragedy it is that Garmadon was corrupted.


End file.
